Dbz R
(Intro) “ Hey what is this” Junior said “ It’s the hyperbolic time chamber what are you too scared where’s your pride what puny idiot you are” Vegeta said “ Bipedal Boner” Junior says in his head Vegeta gets into his fighting stance Junior gets into his own stance Junior and Vegeta clash so hard It creates a bright light Meanwhile, Goku and Raditz are eating breakfast “ Chi Chi you make the best food here” Goku said “ Your food is quite descant “ Raditz said “ Why thank you Raditz “ Chi Chi said “ Kakarrot Do you know where vegeta is “ Raditz said “ Yeah he’s in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber” Goku said “Is he with someone “ Raditz asked “ Yeah he’s with Junior” Goku said “Junior who’s Junior “ Raditz asked “ Junior is Bulma’s First child well his real name is John But a lot of people like calling him Johnny for some reason But all I know is he’s Incredibly strong “ Goku said “ Gohan and Junior used to have lots of playdates together they were best friends Junior had very good manners at the dinner table and well I very impressed that well am I talking too much I think I’m talking much” Chi chi said “ How strong is he compared to you you as a Super Saiyan 3 on a scale of 1-10 “ Raditz said “ I guess i‘d have a 2% of winning in my Super Saiyan 3 form at full power ” Goku said Raditz is shocked “ how could a saiyan be this strong” Raditz said in his head Ranch , Trunks and Goten were playing “ And he’s coming over today” Chi Chi said “ Lets head over there immediately “ Raditz said “Ok “ Goku said “ Everyone let’s go to the lookout Trunks, Goten and Ranch flew to lookout so did Goku and Raditz plus Gohan And Videl when they went to the lookout nothing was there when the door opened Vegeta lost his armor Vegeta had tons of bruises Junior came out without a sweat Vegeta was exhausted completely “ Hey guys , Long time no see “ Junior said ” Junior look how strong you’ve gotten “Gohan Said “ Strong more like how hot he’s Gotten “ Ranch said in his head Ranch blushes “ Is that the Saiyan you were talking about his power is skyrocketing like crazy It’s incredible Totally Absurd how how can a saiyan have this much power ” Raditz said “ Woah my Brother has changed completely this like when Gohan beat up Buu except Junior’s is on a completely different level not even Buu when absorbed us fused as Gotenks along with Gohan can defeat him In fact he wouldn’t even be close “ Trunks said “ Hey Junior! I’m so glad to see you “ Goten said “ Me too have been doing good in school “ Junior said as pats Goten’s head “ Trunks Do you know who this guy is” Ranch said “ Um yeah that’s my Big Brother “ Trunks said “ Well he’s Super Hot i meant when he was fighting your father he must‘be been very sweaty and hot “ Ranch said “ Wait is that Raditz huh why did it take us so long to ressurect him “ Junior said “ We’ll we thought he was still evil but then we changed our mind and gave him another chance “ Goku said “ I haven’t most of you guys since cell I can’t believe it’s been that long “ Junior said All of the Z fighters descended “ I wonder how strong I’ve become “ Junior said Junior Flies Down and then as he flew down he asked Goku if there was any Kais left Goku responded saying yes there are Junior asked if he coutdoor go meet the Old kai Goku allowed it As Junior descend to the Ground Junior teleports to Raditz‘s wife’ house “ Oh you must be Junior it’s nice to meet you I’m Lunch The mother of Ranch and Wife of Raditz “ Lunch Said “ I’m Bulma’s Son “ Junior said “ Well you sure are Handsome to be her son “ Lunch said “Well thank you” Junior said “ I’ll talk to you guys later I got to go “ Junior said Junior flew to Goku and said that he wanted to Go to Old Kai’s place But Junior Said that he needed to power up first his Energy was Incredible his aura was white he was emitting electricity and a White outline was in his aura also Lightning was Striking Down Godly Shockwaves were occuring the Pressure was incredibly high everyone was Shocked All of the Kais could feel it When Junior stopped powering up everyone was surprised “Ok I’m Ready” Junior said Goku used Instant Transmission to Get to the Place Once they got there “ Hi You must be the Old Kai “ Junior said As Junior Ran over there “ Yes I am, And are you the one who was shaking the whole universe you must be that fighter we looking for” Old Kai said ” Ok everyone keeps on telling me about Buu it’s kinda weird plus dumb I don’t really know what it is “ Junior said “ Buu is a Majin And not only that but he was the Strongest and most Powerful Majin there ever was he was controlled by a wizard named Babadi In Buu’s Normal state he was incredibly powerful but it wasn’t his most powerful form he strongest form was when he absorbed Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks, Piccolo and Mystic Gohan at Full power but then there’s you If he fought you he wouldn’t stand a chance not even when he’s absorbed Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks, Piccolo and Mystic Gohan at full power You’d Easily Destroy Buu with the level you’re at now you’re the Ultimate Fighter “ Old Kai explained “ Now Since you unlocked this power on your own and you’re enough to kill Buu with a couple blows I‘ve decided to give you another training session soon you’ll be a legend I can tell I sense Godly Potential In you “ Old Kai Said “ You are The Ultimate Fighter after all since you can’t go Super Saiyan 1,2 or 3 anymore you’re stuck in this form ” Old Kai Said then Laughs “It’s not Funny “ Junior said “ I SAID ITS NOT FUNNY!!!!!” Junior yells out as he powers up his aura was shown again the Old Kai gets a suprised face As Junior stops powering up he supresses his energy “So it’s true The Ultimate Saiyan, Ultimate Fighter Everyone was Right” Old Kai Said Junior goes to Goku ” How’s things going”Goku said “ Just Fine” Junior said “ Can we just go home “ Junior said “Oh and also you’re going to sleep in Raditz‘s house “ Goku said “Wait why though shouldn’t it be with my mom “ Junior Said “ Tell me who is the older one “ Goku said “ You” Junior said “ Who is the stronger one” Goku said “ Me” Junior said “But who has the authority “ Goku said “ You” Junior said “ So you’re sleeping there “ Goku said “Oh Damn Crap baskets” Junior said Goku uses instant transmission to teleport Junior and himself back to earth Junior and Goku go to Raditz’s House Ranch opens the door for junior And Goku and then Junior walks in he finds a room since he couldn’t find a room Ranch suggested that he should sleep with her Junior accepted it Then when Junior went upstairs Junior slept with Ranch Ranch cuddled with Junior but Junior was too sleepy to know what was going on and then that’s when the night ended